Brownies
by Silencee54
Summary: Jack and Kim bake brownies...or at least that's how it started out. Crappy summary. I really need to work on those :P Another KICK one-shot!


**Heyy so I'm back with another Kick one-shot! For those of you who read, reviewed, and/or favorited my first one-shot "Just a Little Storm" I wanna take this opportunity to thank you guys :) If you haven't read it, go ahead and check it out. So anyways...**

**THE FANFIC**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! KAY?! **

* * *

_Whrr. _The mixer folded the brown gooey mixture thoroughly in a metal bowl. I turned it off and let out sigh as I stared longingly at the batter. _No, Jack. Resist temptation._

I heard the doorbell ring and a sigh of relief came out of me. I hurried to the door while dusting off the flour from my clothes. I opened the door to see Kim. Her honey-blonde locks were curled and had a white rose pinned in it. She wore a black and white striped skirt with a red sweater along with wedges. "Hey Jack," she greeted me casually. "I got your text. What did you need help with?"

"Jerry's surprise birthday party is in an hour and I still haven't baked the brownies yet," I panicked. "Plus I have to get the place straightened up. Can you help me?"

Kim nodded and with that I thanked her and led her to the kitchen. "Just clean the counter and floor and that'll be it for now," I told her. With another obedient nod, she got to work.

I was about to pour the brownie mix in the pan when Kim let out an ear-piercing scream. "JACK THERE'S A HUGE SPIDER ON YOUR WINDOW!" she shrieked.

I grabbed a nearby spatula and whipped around to see that there was no actual spider. "Haha," I laughed sarcastically. "Very funny Kim."

"Sorry, Jack. I guess it ran off or something," Km said as I turned back around. She was happily licking brownie mix off her fingers. "KIM WHAT ARE YOU DOING THOSE ARE FOR JERRY'S PARTY!" I yelled in panic.

Kim just ignored me and scooped another thing of batter with her finger and tasted it. "Try and stop me," she laughed. I gritted my teeth as Kim ate away. I spotted the bag of flour on the counter. A mischievous smile curled on my lips as I threw a good handful of flour right into Kim's beautiful golden hair.

Wait, beautiful? Where did _that _come from?

Kim turned round with an angered expression on her face. "Oh no you didn't," she hissed.

"Oh yes did," I shot back.

"This is _WAR, _Anderson!"

"Bring it on, Crawford!"

Kim threw a huge fist of flour in my face. Some of it got in my mouth. I spit it in her face. We both went for the bag of flour, tugging and fighting over it, making the kitchen messier than it originally was. Eventually, Kim won and dumped the bag on my head. I removed it quickly, thrusting the remaining flour on Kim. She tried to avoid it, knocking the brownie mix off the counter in the process. Fortunately, I caught it. But Kim shoved the bowl in my face, causing it to be covered with batter. Kim cackled nonstop, or at least until I poured the mix on her head. She shrieked as I laughed triumphantly.

"JACK!" she screamed.

"Aww, poor little Kimmy," I teased. "What're you gonna do 'bout it huh?"

Kim wiped some batter off her face. "THAT'S IT!" she yelled. Kim attempted to flip me, but one step and she slid to the ground, bringing me down with her.

We crashed to the floor. I looked around. Kim had landed on top of me. The brownies were ruined. And the whole kitchen was a mess. Despite this, we started laughing our heads off. Once we were out of breath, I realized that our faces were only centimeters apart.

"We really need to clean this up," Kim stated. I could feel her breath on my lips as she spoke. I stared longingly at them. She was about to get up when I pulled her back down.

"Nah," I said. And without thinking, I pressed my lips against hers. I pulled away, suddenly realizing what I had just done. My face turned a dark shade of red.

Surprisingly, Kim pulled me back in. This time we kissed with more passion. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest. I wondered if Kim could hear it too.

We finally broke apart due to lack of oxygen and rested our foreheads against each other. Kim giggled. I couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

"Are we interrupting something?," a familiar voice asked. Kim and I looked up and saw Rudy, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry standing in the middle of the mess smiling uncontrollably. We quickly got up and looked down, hiding our red faces. "Um no..." our voices trailed off.

There was an awkward silence. "KICK PREVAILS!" Jerry yelled, breaking the awkwardness.

"How did you guys get in here?" I questioned. "And what's 'Kick?'"

"We got worried when you didn't answer the door so we went in through the back," Rudy explained. "Oh and 'Kick' is our couple name for you guys."

Kim and I exchanged glances and blushed even more. "Sorry we didn't set up the party, guys," we apologized. "Jerry, you must be upset."

Jerry shook his head. "Why would I be upset?" he laughed. "This is the best birthday ever! You guys are finally together! WOO!" Jerry danced around for a while, then froze. "Wait, you guys _are _together now, right?"

Kim glanced at me and bit her lower lip, waiting for an answer. I smiled and grabbed her hand. "I guess we are," I breathed.

Kim smiled back and I pulled her closer. Our lips were so close to connecting.

Until a handful of flour interrupted our almost-kiss.

We turned our heads to see fingers pointing at Jerry. "What?!" he exclaimed. "The birthday boy can't have any fun?"

Kim rolled her eyes somewhat playfully and threw the bowl in his direction. Before we knew it, we were all throwing remaining flour, batter, kitchen utensils, and other things at each other.

The war was back on.

* * *

**Sorry if the end sounds kinda rushed. I REALLY wanted to post this ASAP. **

**Soo what did ya think?**

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

**Keep calm and eat donuts,**

**-Cat :)**


End file.
